monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:More weapon Ideas
Ok this nis my first time commenting so be nice!!!!!! :) 1. My first idea would be a rapid bowgun that has lots of bullets but can only use status ones like sleep or poison that way it would add and element of moderness to the game. This way it could be like haveing a machine gun in the game you would have to carry alot of bullets around though but I think another bow gun would be cool so comen on this and any of my other ideas on this page. 2. My second idea is a whip and I know that the whip has been suggested before so it wouyld attack realy fast and have a good range this way players who are a bit chicken like me could attack from afar without the wory of being hit though they stll could be hit but the whip would have a gauge(sorry for poor spelling) that built up and then you press the R button and the whip would lasso rthe monster and the hunter would have to wrestle the monster down it stands to reason large monsters are tougher to bring down than smaller ones. 3. My third idea is a dual staff that is bothcutting and impact so it all depends onthe button choice X = the chain of cutting damage O = the impact chain. so if you you were fighting a monster that was weak to cutting damage you wouild use X and visa versa this is my leas6t thought out idea. 4. You are going to give me a battering for this but my last idea is called the claws, the claws arte simmilar to the dual swords in that they dont do much dammage but you wear them like gauntlets and there is a guage tyhat you build up by attacking aqnd when the gauge is full you press R and the outline of a monster attacks for you and the more you attack the clearer the monster that is attacking for you becomes in other words the more you attack the more real the monster becomes until it becomes real and does its ultimate attack and the guage decreases compleatley. Please coment on the ideas :) By Sam Bloice First idea: Totally failed, who needs bowguns like that? Second idea: Your whip might be better than other, but FORGET ABOUT WRESTLING WITH THE MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Third idea: Quite good except it would be better if it would work like switchaxe by pressing certain button hunter would flip the weapon. Fourth idea: What the *bleep* do you mean by that? Zergan 08:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Meep :( sam Bloice 1: This idea may not work, but if you want a modern twist, I proposed Rifles (sacrifice speed and ammo difersity for range and raw power) and Dual Pistols (weak, but high ammo capacity and firing speed (took a long time to reload, but you could move during that time). Had a decent melee combo.) that were MH-y. 2: What Zergan said, though I saw a slightly better one before that acknowledged that a whip wouldn't do much unless it had blades and/or studs in it. 3: Sounds interesting; maybe you toggle between ends to switch what kind of dmage you will (mainly) inflict, and each side has a different combo style. 4: It's been fairly established by now that a fist weapon won't do much good (although one guy proposed a convincing take that had abysmal Attack and relied on high Element power and speed), but having this "Bankai" stuff probably won't fit well in MH. 13:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ^P.S. that was me. Cobalt32 14:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "it wouyld attack realy fast and have a good range this way players who are a bit chicken like me could attack from afar without the wory of being hit" get your pansy ass out of my Monster Hunter!CrellinEtreyu 18:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: Wouldn't a Bowgun accomplish what he wants to do with the whip? Cobalt32 20:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I posted in a possibly mentioned forum that if you had fist weapons like the Cestus from God of War 3 the kinetic energy would be given a huge boost. The rings would clak together boosting the kinetic force making your fists like impact hammer. The whip could start as a normal whip but as you upgrade it, it could turn into something like Ivy's snkaesword from Soul Calibur; a bladed whip. Also, maybe a gun? If the next game puts us in an 1600's style setting it would work. Darbster 20:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Darbster